Efficient allocation of network resources, such as available network bandwidth, has become critical as enterprises increase reliance on distributed computing environments and wide area computer networks to accomplish critical tasks. The widely-used TCP/IP protocol suite, which implements the world-wide data communications network environment called the Internet and is employed in many local area networks, omits any explicit supervisory function over the rate of data transport over the various devices that comprise the network. While there are certain perceived advantages, this characteristic has the consequence of juxtaposing very high-speed packets and very low-speed packets in potential conflict and produces certain inefficiencies. Certain loading conditions degrade performance of networked applications and can even cause instabilities which could lead to overloads that could stop data transfer temporarily.
In order to understand the context of certain embodiments of the invention, the following provides an explanation of certain technical aspects of a packet based telecommunications network environment. Internet/Intranet technology is based largely on the TCP/IP protocol suite. At the network level, IP provides a “datagram” delivery service—that is, IP is a protocol allowing for delivery of a datagram or packet between two hosts. By contrast, TCP provides a transport level service on top of the datagram service allowing for guaranteed delivery of a byte stream between two IP hosts. In other words, TCP is responsible for ensuring at the transmitting host that message data is divided into packets to be sent, and for reassembling, at the receiving host, the packets back into the complete message.
TCP has “flow control” mechanisms operative at the end stations only to limit the rate at which a TCP endpoint will emit data, but it does not employ explicit data rate control. The basic flow control mechanism is a “sliding window”, a window which by its sliding operation essentially limits the amount of unacknowledged transmit data that a transmitter is allowed to emit. Another flow control mechanism is a congestion window, which is a refinement of the sliding window scheme involving a conservative expansion to make use of the full, allowable window.
The sliding window flow control mechanism works in conjunction with the Retransmit Timeout Mechanism (RTO), which is a timeout to prompt a retransmission of unacknowledged data. The timeout length is based on a running average of the Round Trip Time (RTT) for acknowledgement receipt, i.e., if an acknowledgement is not received within (typically) the smoothed RTT+4* mean deviation, then packet loss is inferred and the data pending acknowledgment is re-transmitted. Data rate flow control mechanisms which are operative end-to-end without explicit data rate control draw a strong inference of congestion from packet loss (inferred, typically, by RTO). TCP end systems, for example, will “back-off,”—i.e., inhibit transmission in increasing multiples of the base RTT average as a reaction to consecutive packet loss.
A crude form of bandwidth management in TCP/IP networks (that is, policies operable to allocate available bandwidth from a single logical link to network flows) is accomplished by a combination of TCP end systems and routers which queue packets and discard packets when some congestion threshold is exceeded. The discarded and therefore unacknowledged packet serves as a feedback mechanism to the TCP transmitter. Routers support various queuing options to provide for some level of bandwidth management. These options generally provide a rough ability to partition and prioritize separate classes of traffic. However, configuring these queuing options with any precision or without side effects is in fact very difficult, and in some cases, not possible. Seemingly simple things, such as the length of the queue, have a profound effect on traffic characteristics. Discarding packets as a feedback mechanism to TCP end systems may cause large, uneven delays perceptible to interactive users. Moreover, while routers can slow down inbound network traffic by dropping packets as a feedback mechanism to a TCP transmitter, this method often results in retransmission of data packets, wasting network traffic and, especially, inbound capacity of a WAN link. In addition, routers can only explicitly control outbound traffic and cannot prevent inbound traffic from over-utilizing a WAN link. A 5% load or less on outbound traffic can correspond to a 100% load on inbound traffic, due to the typical imbalance between an outbound stream of acknowledgements and an inbound stream of data.
In response, certain data flow rate control mechanisms have been developed to provide a means to control and optimize efficiency of data transfer as well as allocate available bandwidth among a variety of business enterprise functionalities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,216 discloses a method for explicit data rate control in a packet-based network environment without data rate supervision. Data rate control directly moderates the rate of data transmission from a sending host, resulting in just-in-time data transmission to control inbound traffic and reduce the inefficiencies associated with dropped packets. Bandwidth management devices allow for explicit data rate control for flows associated with a particular traffic classification. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,000, above, discloses automatic classification of network traffic for use in connection and bandwidth allocation mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,980 discloses systems and methods allowing for application layer control of bandwidth utilization in packet-based computer networks. For example, bandwidth management devices allow network administrators to specify policies operative to control and/or prioritize the bandwidth allocated to individual data flows according to traffic classifications. In addition, certain bandwidth management devices, as well as certain routers, allow network administrators to specify aggregate bandwidth utilization controls to divide available bandwidth into partitions. With some network devices, these partitions can be configured to ensure a minimum bandwidth and/or cap bandwidth as to a particular class of traffic. An administrator specifies a traffic class (such as FTP data, or data flows involving a specific user) and the size of the reserved virtual link—i.e., minimum guaranteed bandwidth and/or maximum bandwidth. Such partitions can be applied on a per-application basis (protecting and/or capping bandwidth for all traffic associated with an application) or a per-user basis (protecting and/or capping bandwidth for a particular user). In addition, certain bandwidth management devices allow administrators to define a partition hierarchy by configuring one or more partitions dividing the access link and further dividing the parent partitions into one or more child partitions.
To facilitate the implementation, configuration and management tasks associated with bandwidth management and other network devices including traffic classification functionality, various traffic classification configuration models and data structures have been implemented. For example, various routers allow network administrators to configure access control lists (ACLs) consisting of an ordered set of access control entries (ACEs). Each ACE contains a number of fields that are matched against the attributes of a packet entering or exiting a given interface. In addition, each ACE has an associated action that indicates what the routing system should do with the packet when a match occurs. ACLs can be configured to accomplish or facilitate a variety of tasks, such as security, redirection, caching, encryption, network address translation, and policy routing. Once configured by an administrator, the routing system compiles the ACL into a hash table to expedite the look up process during operation of the system.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,000 discloses methods and system that automatically classify network traffic according to a set of classification attributes. As this application teaches, the traffic classification configuration can be arranged in a hierarchy, where classification of a particular packet or data flow transverses a network traffic classification tree until a matching leaf traffic class, if any, is found. Such prior art classification trees are data structures reflecting the hierarchical aspect of traffic class relationships, wherein each node of the tree represents a traffic class and includes a set of attributes or matching rules characterizing the traffic class. The traffic classification, at each level of the hierarchy, determines whether the data flow or packet matches the attributes of a given traffic class node and, if so, continues the process for child traffic class nodes down to the leaf nodes. In certain modes, unmatched data flows map to a default traffic class. In addition, patent application Ser. No. 10/039,992 discloses methods for caching portions of hierarchical classification trees in hash tables to optimize traffic classification lookups.
Although these hierarchical traffic classification schemes are suitable for their intended purposes, they do have certain limitations. For example, the hierarchical configuration constrains current implementation of bandwidth utilization controls and other orthogonal controls or policy types (such as security policies, encryption policies, caching policies, etc.). For example, a particular classification scheme may be desirable for bandwidth utilization controls, while a separate classification scheme may be desirable for a security policy scheme. Prior art systems, however, confine network administrators to a single traffic classification configuration hierarchy that is used for purposes of determining appropriate policies. Moreover, the traffic classification tree data structure, described above, is also problematic when trying to classify network traffic on two different axes in that the classification tree corresponding to a first classification axis must be replicated at all leaf nodes of the traffic classification tree representing a network traffic classification on a second classification axis. Furthermore, the hierarchical traffic classification technologies associated with the prior art do not facilitate natural sharing of traffic classification and/or policy configurations or configuration subsets in a manner that is consistent across different deployment modes.
In light of the foregoing, a need in the art exists for methods, apparatuses and systems allowing for a traffic classification scheme that facilitates configuration of network traffic classification schemes suitable for implementation of orthogonal policies. A need in the art also exists for methods, apparatuses and systems that facilitate the natural sharing of traffic classification configurations, for example, across network devices employing traffic classification functionality, or within a single network device. Embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill these needs.